Whatever Happens Happens
by Cheez plz
Summary: Tenten is mute from what happened when she was six, she is transfered to a new high school, will she start talking with help from her new friends or will her past catch up with her? pairings Najiten, inoshika, sasusaku, naruhina, KibaOC, GaaraOC and other
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto in anyway.**

**Chapter 1- Meet Tenten**

"hello"-talking

**hello- **Tenten signing

_hello_- Thinking

_hello_- other people signing to Tenten

"**hello"** Tenten talking(if she does that is)

hello-something written on a piece of paper

Hello my name is Tenten, I don't have a last name and if I did it really wouldn't be any of your business. I just moved into town with my aunt. I'm going to go to a new high school just like last time, maybe this time I won't get in a fight, yes that is why I got kicked out of my last school, see people have been making fun of me since I was little since I can't speak. When I was six I had a really bad experience, my parents got murdered. Here's what happened.

-----flashback-----

It was an eerily dark stormy night, me and my mom were in the kitchen, I was trying to help her clean up after dinner, she smiled at me every few minutes and I'd smile straight back. My dad was in his office trying to get his work done when everything started to happen.

It started raining really hard outside when all of a sudden, our front door was kicked in by some bandits. My mom pushed me into the closet and told me to be quiet and get up into the little space for such this case, I didn't like it up there it was cramped and dark and scary, but I listened to my mother and waited up inside the little space that you could get to by removing the board.

I heard a deep manly scream, it sounded like my father, and then I heard my mom scream, I instantly knew they were both dead. The two bandits started talking in the living room, I could hear their muffled voices, but I had to listen very carefully.

"Search the house!" yelled a bandit that seemed to be the boss in the group.

"Right!" two other bandits say, so I am thinking that there are at least three, but I could be wrong. I hear the closet door open, so I stay as still as a board, I'm so scared, I wish they would just go away.

"Nothing in here boss." The bandit said as he shut the closet door, I am a bit relieved but still scared.

"Boss the couple seem to have a little girl." Said the other bandit. The instant I heard this I stiffened up in more fear.

"Forget the child, if she is in this house still, she'll have a wonderful surprise. Lets go you idiots." The boss said, I was yet again relieved that I wouldn't be killed, but I was wondering what they did to my parents.

"Right boss!" the two other bandits said. I just stayed up in the crawl space and started to cry, I was afraid to get out of this crawl space and to see if my parents could be alive by a miracle.

I stayed up in the dark crawl space in the closet for a little longer, just to make sure those evil bandits were gone. I crawl out of the dark, scary place and open up the closet door. The instant I step out of the closet I see blood everywhere, I start quivering. I walk slowly out of the closet and into the kitchen and that's when I saw my parents. Heads chopped off. I try to scream, but nothing comes out, only a little screech. I can't talk, I can't even scream.

I run out of my house into the dark rainy night stumbling and falling every step of the way, I keep trying to scream, say help, but all I could do was make a horrible screech. I ran down the road in the pouring rain. I bang on the door to my aunts house and she answers the door.

"Tenten what's wrong, why are you here all by yourself, let alone soaking wet." My aunt tries to take me into her house but I escape her grasp. "Tenten what's wrong has something happened?"

I open my mouth and try to speak but nothing happens. I run over to her desk and took a piece of paper and a pen, I am only six but I can write, poorly, but I can write none-the-less. I wrote this message down the best I could: mommy and daddy are dead. I give my aunt the piece of paper, she gasps and calls the police.

-----end flashback-----

I can't really remember anything after that, it was all a fog, after that my aunt was my legal guardian and she sent me to sign language classes since I couldn't speak, she even took the classes with me so that she could understand me so that was really nice, but she's nit very good at it.

_Tenten you need to get ready for school._ My aunt signed to me clumsily.

**You can just talk you know I can understand that**. I signed back to my aunt, she nodded understanding. I walked up the stairs to my room to go change. I got dressed in a black tank top and black pants. I went into the bathroom and put on black eyeliner ,the only thing of make up I will wear, and put my hair up into my signature hairstyle, twin buns. I walk down stairs and grab my back pack and head out the door waving to my aunt as I leave.

I walk to school, I have a drivers license and a car, but I only use that if I need to go across town or something like that. As I walk down this sidewalk that doesn't have any other person but me. I spot a white dog and it barks at me. I sign for it to go away but it doesn't seem to understand me. I start backing away slowly, afraid that the dog will attack me when a boy about my age came out and grabbed the dog.

"You don't run away like that Akamaru, you should know better by now." The boy said, and then he seemed to notice me. "Sorry about my dog he gets away a lot, by the way my name is Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka."

He puts out his hand towards me, I think he wants me to shake his hand so I do.

"What's your name?" Kiba asks me.

**Tenten.** I sign to him but I don't think he understands he looks really confused, so I get out my yellow notepad and pen and write it.

"Oh, ok." Kiba said after he read the piece of paper, then he handed me back the yellow notepad and I took it. Then he asked me a question I thought I never would have to write down again, of coarse I was wrong, every person I come in contact with asks me this. "Why won't you speak?"

I felt like I wanted to punch him right there, but then I would get in trouble by my aunt so I wrote the reason down on the piece of paper I am mute. I then gave him back the yellow notepad.

"Oh now I get it." He said as he handed me back the yellow notepad. "What school you go to?"

I wrote down the school I was going to and handed him back the yellow notepad.

"Oh cool I go to Konoha High to, hold on let me put Akamaru back in his cage and I'll walk with you there." I nodded my head and Kiba ran back to his house to put akamaru in his cage and then he came back and we walked to school. He was talking to me about everything there at the school, like the kinds of sports and clubs and other things, then he started telling me about his friends and then the principle and I smiled at him for telling me all of this. "Hey I gotta go and put my stuff in my locker but I'll meet up with you later ok." I nod and he walks off.

I walk into the office and write down on a new piece of paper on the yellow notepad that I need my schedule and I hand it to the secretary. She looks at me and smiles.

"You must be Tenten." The lady asks and I nod. "Right this way, principle Tsunade is right through that door, you'll get your schedule after you get the rules to this school." I nod yet again and enter the office where the principle is.

The instant I step in there I can smell sake, Kiba was right our principle is a drunk. All of a sudden I am in a hug from a blonde lady. I am really scared, the principle, well that's who I think it was, was hugging me.

"You must be the poor little soul Tenten." The principle said, and then she let me go, I nod. "My name is Tsunade and I am the principle of this wonderful school. Here is your schedule and I know someone who knows sign language so you don't have to write everything down, her name is Sakura Haruno, she is a very nice girl, I'm sure you'll like her." I nod yet again. Tsunade leans outside of the door frame and yells for Sakura. "She will be here in a minute, she is in every one of your classes I made sure of that so you don't have to be all handicapped."

Then a pink haired girl entered the room, I think this is the Sakura girl, but I don't know. Tsunade gets up and goes hugs the girl and starts talking. "Sakura this is Tenten, Tenten this is Sakura." I wave. "Well now you guys should get to class, so GET OUT!"

I jump out of the seat I am sitting in and walk out of the office with Sakura.

**Where is room 404? **I sign to Sakura and she seems to understands and then she actually answers me.

"It's this way, don't worry this isn't a bad school in fact it is a really good school you don't need to worry." Sakura smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

-----in room 404-----

There is a blonde boy in the front of the classroom and he seems to be mimicking someone, but I can't tell, Sakura grunts besides me

**What's wrong?** I sign to her

_That's Naruto Uzamaki he's an idiot, but he is really nice, he's mimking Kakashi-sensei again._ She signs back to me. I nod at her, and then I notice that the teacher is not there yet.

**Where is the teacher?**

_He's always late, so don't worry, come on there are some seats in the back._ I nod at her and follow her to two empty seats in the back of the room, awaiting for the teacher.

**A/N: Well that is the first chapter of ****whatever happens happens** **I hope you liked it, I am hoping to have a better time with this story than my last one, I read it over myself and I would have to say it sucked, I've gotten so much better at writing over the past 3 years. I know some characters are OOC but hey it's my story and I can have it that way if I want to. Review and tell me if I need to add anything to this.**

**Laters,**

**Cheez plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- me no own Naruto or any of the characters, but I do in my dreams.**

**Chapter 2-Tenten's First Word in 10 Years**

"hello"-talking

**hello**-Tenten signing

_hello-_thinking

_hello_-other peoples signing to Tenten

"**hello"**-Tenten talking (if she does that is)

hello-something written on a piece of paper.

Towards the end of the period, like when we only had fifteen minutes left the teacher finally showed up and Sakura and Naruto both screamed your late to him, it kind of freaked me out since they yelled it at the same time. Sakura and I were walking to our next class, I ran into someone, because I wasn't paying attention, I was paying attention to Sakura's hands. I instantly fell to the ground once I ran into the person; I think it was a guy. I get up and sign I'm sorry, but I don't think he understands, but Sakura translates for me.

"She said she's sorry." Sakura said for me.

"Hn. Well tell her next time to watch where she's going." The person I think is a guy says to me. The guy has long brown hair tied at the end and he has whitish silver eyes, I feel my heart pound in my chest as he walks away, I never felt this before. I come back to earth when Sakura is snapping at me. I turn towards her.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asks me in concern, I nod to her. "Well then come on lets go." I nod yet again and we head once again to our second period class, this time I didn't run into anybody.

When we got into our next period class I saw the "boy" that I ran into at the hallway. There were only two empty seats that were next to each other and it was by "him".

"Can we sit here or is that too much to ask for?" Sakura asked a bit mean, at least that's what I thought.

"Do whatever you please." "He" said coolly.

**Is that person a boy or a girl?** I sign to Sakura and she starts busting up laughing, I don't know what's funny, and the person next to me answers.

"I'm a boy." He said. I was so confused, either he read my mind or he can read sign language.

**Can you read sign language?** I sign to him. I know that Sakura is watching this whole thing trying to get something to amuse her.

_Yes I can read sign language, my cousin used to be mute so this is how me and her communicated._ He signed to me, I was so happy that I could actually have a conversation with another person besides Sakura.

**What's your name?** I sign to him hoping that he will tell me.

_Neji. Yours?_ He signs back to me.

**Tenten.** I sign and I put out my hand to shake his, he hesitates, but finally he shakes my hand.

Sakura pokes my shoulder and I look at her and she signs to me.

Dude you just made friends with Neji Hyuuga. Sakura signs to me and I see Neji sign to her out of the corner of my eye. 

_What's the problem with that, huh pinky?_ I can tell Sakura just got pissed off, because she huffed and turned to the front of the class.

**Well you're the nicest person I met** I signed, and I was just being sarcastic, but he seriously signed me back.

_Why thank you._ Is all he signed, then I ignored him for the rest of the period.

-----Time skip: LUNCH TIME! (A/N: my favorite time of the day)-----

"Hey Tenten come with me, I'll introduce you to a couple of my friends." Sakura said, I nod at her. We walk into the lunchroom and we walk over to a table with two girls at it, one was a blonde haired girl, it was tied in a high ponytail, she also had blue eyes. The other girl had lavender, whitish eyes; they reminded me of Neji's. "Hey Ino, Hinata, this is Tenten, Tenten this is Ino and Hinata." When the girl that was said name was announced they shook my hand. I wave at them after I shake their hands.

"So Tenten, you're the new girl that is mute, huh?" Ino asks me I nod at her. "So have you ever spoken before you were mute Tenten?"

I nod and put up six fingers.

"So when you were six you spoke." Ino said and I nod, finally people who don't tease me because I can't speak.

"S-so what d-do you l-like t-to do in y-your free time?" Hinata asks me.

**I clean weapons and train.** I sign to Sakura to translate, but Hinata actually knew what I was saying, so that's three people who can actually understand sign language, then I remember what Neji signed to me.

-----Flashback-----

**Can you read sign language?** I sign to him. I know that Sakura is watching this whole thing trying to get something to amuse her.

_Yes I can read sign language, my cousin used to be mute so this is how me and he communicated._ He signed to me, I was so happy that I could actually have a conversation with another person besides Sakura.

-----End flashback-----

**You must be Neji's cousin.** I sign to her and she nods. **I wish I could speak again.** I look down sadly at the table.

"You can speak again, you just have to try, how about we help you." Sakura said after she translated for Ino. I look up happily and shake my head yes. "Alright, we'll start easy, try to say hello."

I open my mouth to speak but there is only a little squeak.

"Ok how about something easier, how about hi." Sakura suggests to me.

"**H-h-hi." **I say, the best I could, it was a little squeaky, but hey I actually said it. Sakura and Ino glomp me, they are smiling and laughing.

"Omigod, I am so proud of you Tenten, your first word in 10 years, hey that's kind of funny your name is Tenten and you haven't spoken in 10 years." Ino said, I glare at her. "Alright I'll shut up."

ADVERTISMENT:

THIS STORY WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY, SODA. GRAB A TWO LITER BOTTLE AND GET AS HYPER AS YOU WANT, THEN GO AROUND THE MALL AND ASK RANDOM PEOPLE FOR THEIR AUTOGRAPHS. IT WORKS. (Not every person will give you the autograph, I know this from experience, it's sad, I know, but true, but have fun trying to get those autographs.)

**A/N: Alright another wonderfully wonderful chapter of Whatever Happens Happens. You know what it was pretty funny how I came up with this story, I've been reading this story called Even A Mute Can Sing, it is a naruhina story and Hinata is mute, but I was reading this book called ****Hole in the Sky**** by Pete Hautmen and it's about a flu that has killed billions of people and there is this one girl who is the survivor of the flu and she can't speak or understand what people are saying, but she uses sign language, so I kind of meshed them together, but I didn't mesh them together completely. Anyways there will be more of this story.**

**Laterz,**

**Cheez plz**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto I would be the happiest girl in the world and the richest.

**Chapter 3- You Wish**

"hello"-talking

**hello**-Tenten signing

_hello-_thinking

_hello_-other peoples signing to Tenten

"**hello"**-Tenten talking (if she does that is)

hello-something written on a piece of paper.

I am so glad to have my friends, they are so kind they help me out a lot, they introduced me to knew people on my very first day of school and no one made fun of me, I loved this school.

The bell rang for school to end and I waved by to everyone and walked home. I walked home and opened the door with a smile on my face and my aunt saw it and she seemed kind of freaked out by it.

"**Hi.**" I said to her and she started busting out in tears and got up and hugged me.

"It's been ten years since I heard that pretty voice of yours." My aunt said hugging me so tightly that I had to push her off of me so that I could breath. My face was red from lack of oxygen. "Sorry I hugged you to tight." She laughed a little while she started whipping away her tears.

**I love you Auntie** I signed to my aunt and she hugged me again.

After my aunt was done hugging me I went to my room and did my homework, which took until dinner time. I ate dinner and after I took a shower and got ready for bed.

The next morning I woke up happier than ever. I stretched before I got out of bed and yawned a silent yawn. I got out of the bed and walked to my closet and looked at my clothes, most of them were black, but the thing is today I didn't want to wear black, I didn't feel like it. So I reached way in the back of my closet and grabbed a red Chinese style shirt and black capris. Normally I would wear black cargo pants and a tank top or another type of black shirt.

I walked out the door after giving my aunt a hug goodbye. I walked down the street and I saw Kiba standing where I first met him.

"Hey Tenten." Kiba yelled to me. Once I caught up with him I said hi to him and this time I could actually do that without using my hands. Kiba smiled at me. "So I see your finally starting to talk, that is great."

On the way to school Kiba was telling me about the Halloween dance. I thought it sounded fun.

Are you going with someone? I wrote down on a piece of notebook paper.

"Yeah I'm planning on taking this one girl named Yuri, She's awesome." Kiba said almost dreamily, I kind of figured that he was in love with her by the way he looked.

The rest of the way to school the only thing Kiba talked about was Yuri, so yeah I think he's in love. We entered the school and I went to the locker that was assigned to me and Kiba went to his, which was on the other side of the school. While I was going through my locker to get the things that I needed I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned around and there in front of me was Neji.

**What do you want.** I signed to him.

"Why should I tell you what I want." Neji said matter-of-factly.

**Go away**. I signed to him, but he didn't, I got my stuff out of my locker and turned around to go to homeroom, but Neji was still standing there. **Move**. I sign to him but of coarse he doesn't. I try to step around him, but he blocks me.

**What the hell do you want**. I said aggravated.

"For you to go to the Halloween dance with me."

**YOU WISH!** I signed with the sign language alphabet.

"Why not?"

**Because you made fun of my friend**. I signed **Now Move.**

"Fine, have fun trying to get another date." Neji said. I walked to my homeroom and sat next to Sakura. And then I remembered Neji sits next to me. I hit my head against my desk.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asks me and I sign and tell her what's bothering me. "Wow, your smart." She said to me sarcastically.

**You think?** I sign to her and she laughs at my response, and then after that my nightmares came true Neji walked into the classroom and sat down next to me.

ADVERTISMENT:

HAS A NUCLEAR BOMB EXPLODED SOMEWHERE AND IN YOUR YARD THERE WAS A NOSE, THAT IS MICHEAL JACKSON'S NOSE, DON'T LET IT GET CLOSSE TO LITTLE BOYS, MICHEAL JACKSON'S NOSE IS THE START OF ALL THE LITTLE BOY MELESTATION. IF YOU FOUND MICHEAL JACKSONS NOSE CALL 1-800-I-JUST-FOUND-MICHEAL-JACKSONS-NOSE-AND-IT'S-COMING-AFTER-MY-LITTLE-BROTHER. REMEMBER 1-800-I-JUST-FOUND-MICHEAL-JACKSONS-NOSE-AND-IT'S-COMING-AFTER-MY-LITTLE-BROTHER.

(This advertisement or any of the other ones are not real. Don't trust anything they say. Remember I repeat don't listen to anything they say.)

**A/N: I know it's been a couple of weeks since I've updated, I'm sorry my faithful readers, by the way I love your reviews everyone it made me feel like I had to write this chapter. My other story The Unrequited Love didn't even get me this interested in writing the next chapter. By the way there are going to be some of my OC's from a random story that I've been writing because I am bored, I will get it up in like the next month or so, I got some pictures I drew of them on my deviantart account. My OC characters are Yuri, Alice, Faye, DaniLynn, Saki, and Jenny. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and since it's near Halloween I am going to put Halloween in my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own, cuz if I did man I would have a normal imagination, and I have a very weird and overly active one. The only thing I own is my dignity and my OC characters: DaniLynn, Yuri, Faye, Alice, Jenny, and Saki.

Chapter 4- FINE!

A/N: If you want the things for the talking and stuff like that than go to the previous chapter, I am too lazy to put it here. Oh yes and there is much Neji OOCness in this chapter. And my grammer isn't good, because I'm reading a book that was translated into English and the sentences are backwards and they say things like "oh you cut hair", yeah so not that good at writing at this moment, but I will slowly get better again.

I sat there in class dreading that I have to sit next to Neji, 'I hate my life.' I said over and over again in my head, I noticed that every once and a while Neji would look at me and sometimes stared at me. I started shivering from his gaze. To tell the truth it sort of scared me, I felt like every time I met his gaze I was being pulled in, as if it was mesmerizing me, like I was being sucked into a black hole.

The bell rang, but I guess I didn't notice because Sakura had to snap her fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"Tenten the bell rang, we need to get to our next class." Sakura smiled at me. I smiled back after I gathered my things. "Tenten, what were you staring at anyways?"

**Nothing, nothing at all.** I signed, I knew that I was lying, and it felt like a burden on my chest, I haven't lied in a long time. I am almost incapable of lieing without feeling guilty; normally I end up telling the truth.

"There's something you're not telling me, spill girly." Sakura demanded, I hate it when people can tell I'm lying.

**Fine I was staring at Neji's eyes, because he was staring at me and I guess I got pulled in, ok, ok now that that's over can we please go to our next class without interrogation questions?** I signed to Sakura; afterwards I sighed and looked down to the ground.

"Tenten, do you like him." Sakura asked me. I think I nodded a little, but I was in a fog, as if I was a plane that was put on autopilot. All of a sudden I was glomped from behind by Ino, and before I knew it I went soaring to the floor. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came, I opened my eyes and saw Neji standing there with me in his arms, and he was smiling down at me. I felt my face heat up and in an instant I knew I was blushing. Ino and Sakura were standing just a few feet away and talking energetically.

"That was a close one now wasn't it." Neji said to me as he helped me back to my feet. While he was helping me I couldn't help but think that Ino and Sakura planned this.

**Thank you for helping me, Neji.** I signed to him, I felt like I had to repay him somehow for helping me, but I didn't say anything.

"It's not a problem, we should probably get to second period, come on I'll escort you there." I nod thinking that it would be a fine idea. I started glaring at Sakura and Ino while Neji and I walked to our next period class. I couldn't help but think that Neji was really nice to me and I didn't know why either. I poked him in the arm. "What?"

**Why are you so nice to me?** I signed to him, I thought I saw a little tint of pink on his cheeks, but it could've been my imagination.

"Because, you were nice to me, well sort of any ways." Neji said.

**The reason why I was being mean to you earlier was because you made fun of Sakura.** I signed to him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just having a bad day and I thought that I could take it out on someone."

**Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you can take it out on people.** I signed to him and he sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry." Neji said very serious.

**It's all right.** I signed to him.

"So will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" He asked me.

**Fine, if you quit asking me then I will. **I signed and smiled at him. I could feel that Sakura and Ino were following us. I don't know if Neji knew they were following us, but I did, but I let it pass, this time. We walked into our second period class.

The next few classes seemed to just go by as if we were stuck in fast forward mode. Then the bell rang and it was lunchtime. I got my lunch and was heading to the table Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were when someone called my name, I recognized the voice, it was very familiar. I turned around to find Kiba sitting at a table with other people. I put up one finger to tell him I'd be there in a minute, he seemed to understand, so I sat down my lunch at Hinata, Sakura, and Ino's table and signed to Sakura and Hinata that I'd be right back. I walked over to where Kiba and his friends were sitting.

"**Hi."** I said to Kiba, as he scooted over so I could sit next to him. There were a lot of people at this table, all male. One guy had red hair, (A/N: I bet nobody can guess who that is) one guy had brown hair and his hair was up in a ponytail, which made his head look like a pineapple, he was also asleep, (A/N: I BET NO ONE KNOWS WHO THAT IS[feel that sarcasm dripping off that sword) another guy, who had brown hair, was wearing a long trench coat that covered up half of his face, and he was also wearing black sunglasses, and then there were two hyperactive boys chatting animatedly, one had spiky blonde hair and the other one had black hair in a bowl cut hair style, there was a dude that had hair that looked like a chicken ass, (A/N: I do like Sasuke, I just don't like his hair, sorry to all the people who like Sasuke's hair, you have your opinion and I have mine.) and finally the last person at the table that I saw was, yup you guessed it, (A/N: Well you probably didn't but, whatever.) Neji

"Everyone this is Tenten, Tenten this is Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, and Neji." He pointed to each one as he said their name. I waved to them all. "She's mute, so can't speak, but she's learning how to speak again and the only word she can say so far is 'hi', am I correct Tenten?"

I nodded to Kiba to tell him he was right. He seemed happy to have gotten it right. Sakura came up to Kiba's table and talked to me in sign language for a minute and then, she told them I had to go for me.

**What was that for Sakura?** I signed to her, and as we sat down back at the table where Ino and Hinata were waiting for us. She told me.

"I took you away because Gaara's his siblings were heading over to the table." She said to me, I think my head was getting all jumbled up, because I started to get a headache. I decided not to tell anyone about it.

**What's wrong with them?**I signed to Sakura, trying to ignore the headache I had.

"They will probably kill you that's the only thing that is wrong, they don't like people who can't speak. You should have seen what they did to Hinata." Sakura said and I think I saw Hinata shiver, but then again it could've been my headache that was making me see this, I didn't know.

The bell rang for our 5th period class to start. So I threw away my food, even though I didn't eat any of it and I thought it was a waste of food, but I threw it away none-the-less. As I was walking down the hallway to my next class, I felt really dizzy, and the next thing I knew I saw nothing but blackness and I heard Sakura screaming.

TO BE CONTINUED 

ADVERTISEMENT:

DO YOU HAVE A FREAK IN THE FAMILY, IF SO CALLED FREAKS INC. WE WOULD LOVE TO HAVE THEM WORK FOR US SO THAT THEY CAN WORK FOR OUR COUNTRY AND HELP GATHER ALL THE FREAKS AROUND THE WORLD. OUR NUMBER IS 1-800-FREAKS. YES YOU HEARD IT RIGHT 1-800-FREAKS. (there is no such thing as this program, I highly hope that your not stuped enough to believe anything I write.)

A/N: Next chapter I will try to have up before Halloween, I hoped you guys like this chapter. I was going to end it at the area where Neji asked Tenten out to the dance again, but then I thought that it would be to short and I wanted it to be longer, so most of this is filler, but there is some significance to the filler parts and you'll see in later chapters. I'm running out of idea's for the advertisements, so if you have and idea, send it to me in a review and at the end in ( ) I will give the credit to you. I know that this chapter was still short, but I wanted to get it out to you guys. What will happen in the next chapter? I don't know, so don't ask me because I make this up as I go, you'll just have to find out.

Well I'm out.

**Ja ne**

**Cheez plz**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own, and if you think I did, wow, your smart. The only thing I own is my dignity and my manga collection, oh and my OC characters: DaniLynn, Faye, Saki, Alice, Yuri, Cassie, (Tenten's aunt) and Jenny.

**Chapter 5- The dance and the ----(you try to guess this 4 letter word.)**

--Last time on WHH--

I met some new people and when I was headed to my fifth period class after lunch I got really dizzy in the halls, I saw nothing but black and the last thing I heard was Sakura scream my name.

------Where we are present------

I woke up and I was lying in a bed, I try to move, but my body is too heavy. I look up, everything is blurry, I blink my eyes until they start to get clearer.

"So your finally awake." I heard a familiar voice beside me. I look over to my side and I see Neji. "How are you feeling?"

"**Horrible.**" I said surprising Neji and myself too.

"You spoke, did Sakura help you speak more?" he asked me I shook my head, a little, I didn't know if I should talk, I was scared, 'what exactly made it possible for me to speak again after so long?' I asked myself over and over again inside my head. "You took quite a hit to the head."

"**I did?**" I asked Neji and he nodded.

"You just fell to the ground, all of a sudden, I was walking just a few feet behind you, but I wasn't fast enough to catch you, I'm sorry." He said and he looked really upset.

"**Thank you anyways, where am I anyways?**" I asked Neji.

"Your in the hospital, the instant school got out I came here, your aunt is already here, she's getting something to drink, I told her that I would keep an eye on you. She seemed very grateful." Neji told me.

"**I think she was very grateful.**" I said. The door slid open to reveal my aunt, She shut the door and put down her soda and came over to me hugging me tight and crying. I hugged her back weakly, but I wasn't crying.

"I'm so glad that your ok, Tenten." My aunt said to me and then she turned around to Neji and hugged him, he looked a bit scared at this, so I had to giggle. "Thank you so much for being here when she woke up. What was your name again?"

"Neji." Neji said plainly after he managed to pry my aunt off of him.

"**Auntie.**" I said, she looked over at me surprised.

"Y-you spoke, Omigod I think I'm going to faint." My aunt said and she looked like she was about to really faint.

"**No auntie, don't faint, you'll hurt yourself**." I said to her and she started laughing.

"I haven't heard that sense of humor in a long, long time." She smiled at me. "Well I'm going to go tell the doctor that you woke up Tenten, Neji could you keep her company for just a bit longer?"

"It would be my pleasure." Neji said and my aunt walked out of the room. "You know something, your aunt is kind of scary at times."

"**I've known that for a long time now.**" I said giggling.

"Here I got something for you." Neji said and he pulled out a box and he handed it to me. I started inspecting it, and I think Neji got a bit impatient and said: "Open it." So I did.

"Oh wow Neji it's so cute." Inside the box was a necklace that was a silver chain and a panda pendant necklace. "I love it, thank you, you've been so nice to me ever since I came to Konoha High, thank you so much." I said and I guess I started getting tears in my eyes, because he took a tissue and wiped them away.

"It's not a big deal." He said looking away; I think I saw a bit of pink on his cheeks, so I decided to bug him.

"Neji, are you blushing?" I asked.

"No." he said and looked towards me again and I swear the pink got darker, because it went from a baby soft pink to like almost hot pink. I started laughing.

"Yes you are, you can't hide it from me, it's clear." I said laughing; I don't think he liked me teasing him. "Oh come on, Neji, I was only kidding."

"Doesn't give you a right to bug me about it." He said, the door slid open and my aunt entered the room with the doctor following behind her.

"Well I do believe you can go home now, Tenten." The doctor said after he checked to see if I was healthy and stuff. "You can take her home, Cassie."

"Thank you doctor." Auntie said. The doctor walked out of the room. I realized that I didn't have the clothes that I was wearing earlier on; instead I was wearing a hospital uniform.

"Auntie where are my clothes?" I asked.

"Oh, they're right here." She said and gave them to me. I sat up and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to go and change. After I was done changing I walked out into the hospital room again and Auntie was gone.

"Where's auntie Neji?" I asked.

"She's bringing her car around front, she told me to walk you to the car." He said and I nodded. Neji put out his hand, I think that he wanted me to grab his hand, so I did and the instant I grabbed his hand I felt electricity run up and down my arm, his touch felt so right. Neji started to lead me out of the hospital room and down the hallways and out of the hospital completely. We were waiting for my aunt in the front of the hospital; the sun was about to go down, making a beautiful scene in the distance. A cold breeze went past Neji and me. I shivered, Neji seemed to notice, because he took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said, I bundled up in his jacket.

"It's not a problem." Neji said. Since he gave me his jacket he was in nothing more than a white undershirt that showed off a bit of his muscles, and the pair of pants he was wearing earlier that day. I gave a little blush when I saw the outlines of his muscles through his shirt. I hid my face under his jacket, and I think he noticed. "What's wrong, am I to sexy for you."

"Stop being so jerkish." I said to him, he chuckled. "I'm just cold, that's all."

"Well if that's the case then come here." Neji said,

"Why?" I asked.

"Just come here." He grabbed me around the waist and set me on his lap and hugged me close. I put my head on his chest. My aunt seems to have the most impeccable timing, because she drove up right as I started to get comfortable and warm.

"Come on Tenten." Auntie said.

"Bye, Neji I have to go." I said getting up from his lap. "Uhm, here's your…"

"Just bring it back to me tomorrow at school." He said.

"You sure?" I asked, as I was entering the car. He nodded in response. "Alright see you tomorrow."

"You know Tenten, you two look cute together." Auntie said. I blushed.

"AUNTIE!" I yelled embarrassed.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious." Auntie said.

"Whatever, I just want to get home, I'm tired." I said.

We got home and the first thing I did was walk up the stairs and opened up the door to my room and went straight to my bed after I shut my door again. The instant I hit my mattress I fell asleep.

------NEXT DAY (it is Wednesday to let you know)------

I woke up, even happier than yesterday, and I couldn't put my finger on the reason why. I got dressed into a light blue tank top and baggy blue jeans, and I put my jacket on that had white sleeves and the rest was black with a panda picture on the back of it. My aunt got me the jacket for my birthday last year. I wore the necklace that Neji gave me yesterday and I did my hair in its signature two buns. I grabbed Neji's jacket after I brushed my teeth. I walked downstairs, grabbed my bag that was at the door and slipped on my sneakers.

"Bye auntie, I'm leaving now." I said before I exited the door. I walked down the street, the one I always walk down to go to school, and I saw Kiba, he was standing with his backpack on his back, he was looking down at the ground. "Hey Kiba!" I yelled to him, when I did his head jerked up and he looked confused, because he saw me, but I forgot he didn't know I could speak.

"Was that you just now Tenten or am I hearing things?" Kiba asked me, I giggled a bit.

"Probably both." I said joking around with him.

"So you can talk now, man that is so cool, I'm so proud Tenten." Kiba said and we started walking to school.

"What were you looking so worried about over there anyways Kiba?" I asked.

"Well I'm planning on asking Yuri out to the dance today, but I don't know if she likes me, the way that I like her." Kiba said to me looking depressed again.

"Don't worry, I think I know her, I think she's in my first period class." I said thinking. "Yeah, she is, in fact she is good friends with Sakura. Do you want me to ask about you today?"

"You would do that, yes, that would be wonderful, meet me in front of the office after homeroom and tell me." Kiba said excitedly.

"Alright, I will do that." I said and I smiled at him, we entered the school and went our separate ways. I went to my locker to get my stuff ready for first period. I put my stuff in my bag and I turned around "Omigod."

"What?" the person in front of me said.

"You scared the crap out of me Neji." I said to him, my hand over my heart. "Oh yeah, here's your jacket." I handed him his jacket. He grabbed it.

"Thanks." Neji said.

"It's no problem." I said and I smiled to Neji, to my surprise, he actually smiled, it was a small smile, but hey it was a smile.

"Come on, homeroom is about to start." He said to me, he grabbed my hand and again there was electricity running up and down my arm. We walked to our homeroom hand in hand, when we entered I saw Sakura, she looked over at us and she saw our hands and smiled at me in an all-knowing smile. I sat down in my seat.

"Hey Sakura." I said to her, she seemed surprised that I spoke, it's like everyone is surprised that I can speak, well except for Neji, I mean he was at first, but now he's not. "Yes I can talk."

"Wow, what a change in one day, that conk on the head must have helped that." Sakura said.

"Shut it." I said. "Anyways are you going to the Halloween dance?"

"Yeah." Sakura said. "With Sasuke, he just asked me out this morning."

"Really that's cool." I said and then I saw Yuri enter the classroom with five other people. " Be right back Sakura."

"Ok." She said a bit confused, but just sat there and watched me.

I walked over to where Yuri was, Yuri has blonde hair, her right eye color was brown and her left one was green. Her twin sister, Alice, has the same color hair, but Alice has reversed eye colors, her right one is green and her left one is brown. Yuri was surrounded by five people, well four excluding her sister. The four other people were: DaniLynn, Faye, Saki, and Jenny. DaniLynn has pure black hair and blue eyes, which those two mixed makes her look a bit demonic, but the black hair really does bring out the eyes. Faye has blood red hair and blood red eyes, which makes her look like a vampire that is covered in blood. Saki is Faye's fraternal twin. She has blond hair and green eyes. And finally there is Jenny; she has brown hair and green eyes.

When I walked over to them, they all seemed to stop talking. "Hey you guys." I said to them and they all said hi and waved. "Uhm could I possibly borrow Yuri for a quick second?"

"Sure." Yuri said and we walked to a corner in the classroom. "What's up, Tenten right."

"Yes, Uhm, I am wondering if you know Kiba?" The instant I said Kiba's name, I swear she looked like someone that was hit by cupid's arrow.

"Yeah, I know him, why?" Yuri asked.

"Well I was wondering if you liked him?" I said

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't, what's it to yah." Yuri said.

"Fine if your going to be that way then I won't tell you something I know that's a secret about him." I said teasing her. The instant I said this I knew I got her.

"Ok I do like him." Yuri stated defeated.

"Well, I personally know him, and be expected for a surprise, that's all I can tell you." I said and I started walking back to my desk and she started walking back to hers.

"What was that all about Tenten." Sakura asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, or anyone else at the moment." I said. The bell rang for homeroom to start.

Homeroom went by like a rabbit running away from a fox. I waited for Kiba in front of the office, and when he showed up I told him and he gave out a big 'Woohoo' and went skipping off to his next class like a pansy.

"What was that all about?" Neji said, sneaking up behind me again. I jumped when he said something.

"It's none of your concern at the moment thank you." I said. "Besides, I'm not going to tell you if you keep sneaking up behind me." I said as I started walking towards second period.

"Wait Tenten." Neji said. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him.

"Yes what is it?" I ask politely.

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." He said looking away.

"Hmmmm, I'll let you know later, ok." I said to him leaving him standing there dumbfounded. He looked so cute like that too.

The rest of the day went by like a flash of light, Neji kept bugging me to tell him, Yuri came up to me and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breath, Ino and Hinata were the happiest I ever saw them, and everyone around me seems to have the love bug, for some reason I think this is Jenny's doing, because she is known as 'the matchmaker', so you never know. I walked home with Kiba who was the happiest person alive, and once he left, I walked the rest of the way home by myself in the peace and quiet.

"Auntie I'm home." I said as I entered through the door.

"Ok, hey do you mind if I go out and visit an old friend of mine for a little." She asked me.

"No, go right ahead." I said. "Oh hey auntie, can I go to the dance Friday?"

"Yeah, sure, why not." She said.

"Oh, and you know the guy who was at the hospital yesterday, you know the one you hugged, well he asked me to be his girlfriend today." I said and my aunt squealed.

"What did you say, what did you say?" She asked in anticipation.

"I said I'd tell him later." I said to auntie, she almost lost her balance and fell.

"Aww, Tenten, he might think your going to say no." My aunt said. I started laughing at her expression.

"Don't worry, I'm going to say yes, I'm leaving him in suspense, I'm going to tell him at the dance this Friday." I said.

"Alright, have fun with that, well I'll see you later, tah tah." She said and she was out of the door faster than you can say wikipedia.

I went into the refrigerator and pulled out some leftover wontons from the other night. After I was done eating the wontons I went into the bathroom and took a shower, and got ready for bed. I got into bed and went to sleep.

The next day I woke up and did my normal routine and went to school and I swear everything was a blur, because next thing I knew I was home doing my homework and getting ready for bed. The instant I hit my bed I fell asleep.

Finally, today was Friday, the day of the dance, it was so funny to see Neji getting irritated that I wouldn't tell him if I would be his girlfriend or not. I got up and did my normal morning routine. I went down stairs and grabbed my stuff and slipped my shoes on my feet.

"Bye auntie, I'm off." I said and left the house. I met up with Kiba and we talked the whole way to school and once we got inside the school we went separate ways like we always do. I went to my locker and got my stuff out and when I shut it Neji was right there. I've gotten use to being snuck up on by Neji. "Hey Neji."

"Do you have the answer to my question yet?" He asked, he had a sound of annoyance in his voice.

"Nope, I'll tell you tonight." I told him.

"Fine!" Neji said, I think I finally got him to his limit.

-----TIME SKIP: DANCE! -----

I was in my costume for the dance, which was a vampire costume, Neji told me he was going to be a vampire to, so that was kind of creepy, but whatever. I had my hair down for my costume, my hair reached the middle of my back, and it was wavy from being up in my twin buns.

I said by to my aunt and got into my car and drove to the dance. When I got there I saw Neji waiting for me. I got out of my car and was walking towards him, but I don't think he noticed me.

"Hi Neji." I said to him. I didn't have the fake teeth in because those things are nothing but a pain.

"Hi Tenten, wait Tenten, man, now I feel stupid, I didn't even recognize you without your hair up in those twin buns." I laughed. Neji put his arm out to escort me into the dance, and I wrapped my arm around his. We entered the dance and it was blaring with music. A slow song came on after the song that we entered in on ended. "You want to dance Tenten?"

"I would love to Neji." I said and we entered the dance floor. We slow danced until the song was over. Neji led me out into the school garden, no one was out there and it was so beautiful. "Why are we out here Neji?"

"For you to answer my question." Neji said. "Will you be my girlfriend or not?"

"Of coarse Neji I will be your girlfriend." I said to him. He grabbed my hand and we went back to the dance, we danced to fast songs and slow ones. Finally the DJ said that it was the last song of the night and it was a slow one. After the dance Neji walked me to my car, once I unlocked my door and was about to get in Neji said my name. "Yes Nej…"

I couldn't finish my sentence for Neji captured my lips with his. His kiss was tender and soft. He pulled away; my eyes were wide by the sudden kiss. Then I don't know what I did, but I guess I pulled him back and kissed him. When I pulled away and opened my eyes I could see Neji's eyes a little wide.

"I'm sorry I should…." I didn't finish my sentence yet again because I was pulled into yet another kiss, I closed my eyes, and when we pulled apart I opened them Neji was still in front of me. "I really should go Neji, I'm sorry, here call me tomorrow and maybe we could do something." I said as I wrote down my number in a piece of paper that was inside my car and I gave it to him.

"I would love to do something with you tomorrow." Neji said to me. I gave him a peck on the lips before I got into my car and drove home. When I got into the house my aunt was in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Auntie, I think I'm in love." I said to my aunt dreamily.

"With that one guy with the strange eyes, right?" She asked me. I nodded. "Well tell me about it tomorrow, it's almost twelve o' clock."

"Alright, night auntie." I said to her and went up the stairs to my room and I changed into my Pj's and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

ADVERTISMENT:

ARE YOU NOW, OR HAVE EVER BEEN A FAN OF BRITANY SPEARS, IF SO YOU HAVE BRITANYIDAS IT IS A VERY DEADLY DISEASE THAT WILL MAKE YOU USE DRUNGS HAVE ONE KID RIGHT AFTER ANOTHER, GET PUT INTO REHAB EVERY TWO WEEKS AND YOU'D HAVE THE URG TO SHAVE YOUR HEAD. IF YOU HAVE BEEN A FAN OF BRITANY SPEARS AND THIS HAS HAPPENED TO YOU THAN YOU MUST CONSOLT A DOCTOR IMMEDIATELY! (this will never be a real disease, and if it does then wow I am a genius in predicting a new disease.)

A/N: Well now here is the longest chapter of this story I've written, I've decided to give you a Halloween bonus, Wonder what is going to happen to Tenten next chapter, well nothing interesting that's in the 7th chapter, I think, if my mind wants it to be in the next chapter, oh and I have literally no idea's for my advertisements, and I'm also starting to get writers block on the story it took me 3 hours to write this chapter and I'm a fast typer too. Well anyways if I don't update before Halloween, Happy Halloween. I do know that Neji is very OOC but hey I have to have it like that to make my mind think it makes sense. I love all your reviews, and the more reviews I get, the more I am inspired to write this.

Ja ne

Cheez plz


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, they find ways to crush your dreams everyday. However I do own my imagination and my OC's DaniLynn, Yuri, Faye, Alice, Jenny, and Cassie (Tenten's aunt.)**

**Chapter 6- Your not going to take me out in the middle of no where and kill me right?**

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy, also I got a new computer so I lost all that I typed of this story, so yet again I am so sorry.**

* * *

I woke up on this lovely Saturday morning to someone shaking me and calling my name. I recognized the voice, it was a males voice. I was to tired to think of the name of the person though. 

"Go away, I want to sleep." I mumbled, pulling the covers over my head trying to go back to sleep. The covers were pulled off of me. "Evil." I mumbled as I put the pillow over my face. The person that was trying to wake me up also took my pillow off of my head.

"Come on Tenten don't make this difficult, get up." The male voice said.

"Fine." I said in a groggy voice. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking my eyes a few times to get my eyes to adjust to the light in my room. I looked at the person where the voice came from.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeee!" I screamed seeing as it was the one person I would least expect. "Neji what the hell are you doing in my room at…" I looked over at my alarm clock that sat on my nightstand. "…7 in the morning." I groaned. "I'm going back to bed goodnight."

"No your not." Neji said. He pulled me out of bed and threw me over his shoulders.

"Put me down Neji, right this second." I yelled pounding his back with my fists and kicking my legs.

"You're not going back to sleep." Neji said as he finally put me back down on the floor.

"Fine, at least let me get dressed and crap." I said as I walked over to my closet. "Why are you here, Neji."

"I thought that you would like to go out with me today." Neji said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok," I stated in a confused manner, "Where are you taking me then?"

"That is a secret, you will just have you see when we get there." Neji said. Not knowing where I was going to go kind of scared me. I hope to god that Neji isn't a psycho murderer.

"Uhm, ok." I said uncomfortably. "Could you get out so I can change, please."

"Why there's a bathroom right there." He said motioning to the bathroom that was connected to my room. I looked at him with a what the hell look. "I just kidding Tenten, of coarse I will leave for a few minutes so you can change."

"Evil." I said as he slipped out the door. I changed and opened back my door, to see him leaning against the wall across from my room.

"You ready?" Neji asks me. I nod in response. We walked out of my house and he led me to his black Porsche (a/n: The reason it's a Porsche is because I am obsessed with porches, I would've given him a yellow one, but I can't see Neji with that color car… so yeah, hence the black.)

"Nice car." I say bewildered.

"Thanks." he says, and he hands me a blindfold.

"What's this for?" I ask stupidly.

"Just put it on." Neji says.

"Why?" I ask yet again.

"It's a secret." Neji says giving me a look I couldn't explain. Neji grabbed the blindfold out of my hand and put it over my eyes and tied it. "You can't see anything right?"

"Oh no, I can see perfectly." I said sarcastically.

"Good." Neji said. I heard a click, and I guessed that Neji opened the passenger side door for me. He led me into the passenger seat and buckled me in, and then he shut the passenger side door. I heard the drivers side door open and shut, and then I hear a start of an engine and a click of his seat belt. I felt the car start to move.

"Your not going to take me out in the middle of no where and kill me right?" I asked trying to make a joke.

"Nope, that didn't come to mind until you told me about it, maybe I should though, I have the perfect opportunity for it right now." Neji stated, and then he chuckled. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do that."

"Good, because I was getting nervous there." I said. We sat there in the car in a comfortable silence for about 20 minutes. I heard the engine cut and Neji's seat belt unbuckle and his door open. He opened my door and unbuckled me.

"Come on princess." Neji said sweetly grabbing my hand and leading me out of the car.

"How much longer do I have to wear this blindfold?" I asked getting impatient.

"We have to walk for about a mile and a half, and then you could take off your blindfold." Neji said leading me to someplace unknown to me, because well for one, I COULDN'T SEE!

Neji and I walked to wherever he was taking me, him leading the way. After about 20 minutes of walking Neji stopped.

"You can take off your blindfold now." Neji said. So I started to take off my blindfold and I saw the prettiest view in front of me.

**

* * *

**

**Ultra special blah blah space:**

**Muahahahaha, I have now named my author space. Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. I've been busy. That's the only excuse I can come up with. I was going to use this excuse: **

**I didn't update in so long because of the writer strike and support the writers.**

**But, the writers strike is over, so I can't use that excuse. Hehehe. Well, I will update as soon as I can on this story, but right now I am working on my other story too, so I will be updating a chapter from this story and then the next and then this one again. Sorry yet again for making you wait so long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this. And also my art wouldn't suck.**

**Chapter 7- How Beautiful**

Recap:

"You can take off your blindfold now." Neji said. So I started to take off my blindfold and I saw the prettiest view in front of me.

End recap

"Oh my goodness Neji, it's beautiful." I said looking around, I was in a forest, by a waterfall, it was amazingly beautiful, words couldn't even describe it.

"I'm glad you like it." Neji stated.

"When did you find this place?" I asked eager.

"A couple of months ago." he said. I walked over to the edge of the bank, took off my shoes and socks and sat down with my feet in the water. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my feet wet." I said kicking me feet in the water, the water w as actually quite nice, not to cold and not to hot, I liked it. "Wanna join, the water feels nice."

Neji smiled at me. I loved his smile. He walked over to me and took his shoes and socks off and put his feet in the water.

"See it is nice isn't it." I said.

"Yes it is." I smiled at Neji. I looked up to the sky absentmindedly. I knew I was spacing out, I always did when I couldn't talk and I couldn't just stop now. "Tenten?"

"Hmm?" I diverted my eyes from the sky to look over at Neji.

"What happened to make you go mute." Neji asked. I knew he was trying to be nice and try to understand what I was feeling, but I couldn't tell him, I haven't really told anyone before.

"I-I would rather not say if that is alright with you." I said while looking down towards the water.

"That's alright, I understand, it must've been something horrible. When I was little my mother was murdered by someone, and then 2 years later my father was murdered right in front of my face, I was hiding in a bush, at first I didn't know why my father put me in the bush and told me to be quiet, but I soon figured it out." Neji said, he looked really depressed now, he most likely told his whole life story to me, and I couldn't even tell him why I was mute, I mean he had almost the exact same past as me, what the hell, I might as well tell him.

"I'm sorry Neji." I said, really meaning that I was sorry. "I'll tell you why I became mute."

"You don't have to." Neji said sincerely

"But now I want to, I want to tell you that I know exactly how you feel, about your parents I mean. When I was six our house was broken into by 3 bandits, me and my mom were in the kitchen and dad was in the living room, mom and me heard the front door being kicked in and she told me to get into the closet and hide in my hiding place, so I complied, and I heard my father scream, and then I heard my mom scream, when the bandits finally left I left my hiding place and I saw both of my parents dead with their heads chopped off, and their blood splattered everywhere."

My voice gave out, I couldn't say anymore, and I was holding back tears. All of a sudden I felt an arm around me. I looked up to see Neji. He pulled me into his chest, and looked down at me.

"That must've been horrible to go through, both of your parents dying on the same night, at least I had one of my parents for a little bit longer than the other one. If you need to cry you can cry." Neji said. What he said made the tears start to come out of my eyes. I buried my head into his chest, and he put his arms around me protectively.

After about five minutes I quit crying. I felt horrible for getting Neji's shirt all tear stained. "I think I wanna go home now."

"Ok." Neji got up and grabbed my hand to pull me up. My feet were still all wet from the river but I didn't care, I still put on my shoes and socks, even tough they got soaked, but whatever. When I was done putting on my shoes Neji was waiting for me already by the entrance to the tree filled forest.

--Once They Got to the Car--

"Thanks for showing me that awesome view." I said smiling at Neji.

"It's not a problem." Neji said. He opened the passenger door for me. "After you princess."

I blushed but got into the seat. Neji shut the door and walked around to the drivers side. He started the engine and we were off. The car ride was spent in a comfortable silence. Once we got to my house Neji turned off the car and got out. I was unbuckling my seatbelt when he got out. When I went to open the car door I noticed it was already opened. I looked up and saw Neji with a hand out and a small smile on his face.

I placed my hand in his gently and got out. Neji brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Thank you for pleasuring me with your presence today princess."

"Please don't call me princess, that's just embarrassing." I said when he let go of my hand.

"Your right, I shouldn't call you a princess," Neji said, I nodded my head, "I should call you a queen."

"What! No, that's even worse, I prefer princess thank you very much." I said. I started walking up to my front door with my head to the ground and face burning red.

"Tenten you should see the color of your face." Neji said while chuckling. I glared at him, but to no prevail, I couldn't stay angry long enough for the glare to take effect. I just sighed.

"I'll see you Monday Neji, Have a great rest of the day." I said and kissed Neji on the cheek and then slipped inside my house. I sighed and decided to go to bed, I was tired, Neji woke me up too early, and also I didn't really sleep to well last night. I walk up to my room and go to bed, the instant I hit the pillow I fell asleep.

**A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I've been really busy, I promise I will update as soon as I can, my school is almost out for summer vacation, so I'll try to update by then, I'm really really really sorry for updating so late, please don't disown me. And I will make the next chapter longer, I swear.**

**Cheez plz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Nor will I ever so just remember that.**

**Chapter 8: Interference**

"hello"-talking

**hello- **Tenten signing

_hello_- Thinking

_hello_- other people signing to Tenten

hello-something written on a piece of paper

I woke up on Monday morning and yawned I was tired, even though nothing exciting went on Sunday. I was also excited that I got to see Neji again. Just thinking about him got me feeling giddy.

So I got up and got dressed in my clothes for the day. I put on my hoodie sweatshirt, it had Emily the Strange on it, don't blame me for liking interesting things. Then I went to the bathroom and did my hair in my normal style.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before I left. On the way out I grabbed my book bag and slipped on my shoes. I took a deep breath of the crisp morning.

I tend to space out on days like this so when I was walking down the street I didn't hear a person calling my name from a car driving by me. I finally realized someone was trying to talk to me when they honked their horn and scared the shit out of me. I looked to my left and found Neji inside his car.

"Jeez, scare the living shit out of me." I stated.

"Someone has a dirty mouth." He retorted back to me due to my cussing.

"I'm so sorry, I put soap in my mouth the instant I get to school." I said walking on.

"Tenten get inside the car."

"No I'd rather walk, it's a nice day."

"Come on, you can't be serious." Neji said smirking. "I didn't know that you liked nature so much. Oh well suit yourself, I think the weather report said it was suppose to rain today."

"Oh well if it rains, it rains. I love the rain so it doesn't bother me." I stated walking on humming a tune. Neji just drove off surrendering the battle.

I got to school with Neji waiting for me at the gate of the school.

"Yo Neji, what up." I stated smiling at him. He glared at me for using slang, because according to him proper language is everything, I just love to piss him off, I wonder why? Anyway I took his hand in mine and we started to walk into the school building.

"I have something I need to do at lunch could you possibly wait for me in front of the cafeteria?" Neji asked me.

"Sure, I have to run something into the office anyways." I stated before we entered that classroom. When we entered the classroom everyone was staring at us. "What you never seen two people walking hand in hand together before."

"Tenten calm down." Neji stated loud enough for only me to hear.

"Fine." I grumbled and walked to my seat. Neji sat in his seat next to me and I talked to Hinata who was seated in front of me. The class went by same with the others before lunch. Neji went his own way and I went to the main office, I had to turn in some papers I was suppose to fill out.

I walked out of the office and walked around the building for a short cut to the cafeteria, and what I saw broke my heart, there Neji was kissing Temari, she is a major bitch. I don't know what happened to me I just froze up my eyes widened, I wanted to cry but no tears came out, I couldn't even speak.

All I could think of was to run, run to the care of my friends. So that's what I did, I ran all the way to my friends, I took the long way around to the cafeteria.

"Tenten what's wrong?" Ino asked me, I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. I signed to Hinata and Sakura and for them to translate.

**I saw Neji kissing Temari.** Hinata translated.

"Aw, Tenten, I'm so sorry." Ino said giving me a hug. I was glad that I had some really great friends, I hate Neji more than anything right now, more than the people who killed my parents, I just wish he would disapear.

No, I don't want that, and I don't hate him more than those sadistic killers. I'm just way more frustrated than anything. I'm pissed, I'm pissed at Neji I'm pissed at the world. The only ones I'm not pissed at are Hinata, Sakura, and Ino.

The day went by in a flash, I avoided Neji, it was really hard to do so since he was in almost all my classes.

I was starting to walk home when Neji yelled for me to wait up and talked to him. I didn't stop, I didn't look back, I just ran home, not looking back, and not caring if Neji was following me. The instant that I got into my room I flung myself into my bed. I thought back to this last weekend. I knew it was all to good to be true, I just knew it. So there I sat in my bed reflecting on what happened. Then finally I went to sleep and didn't even wake up for dinner.

I don't really care anymore, what is there to live for, the only reason why I did throughout the last 10 years was because I thought there would be someone who would actually love me for me and never cheat on me and I would love him. I guess I was wrong.

ADVERTISEMENT: If you're looking for a hooker call Deidara, he likes to use his hands (If you know what I mean.)

**A/N: Woot I actually updated lol now Tenten is going all emo, now I'm going to finally get into the plot lol. I haven't updated in6 months omg, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone went and abandoned me, I deserve it lol. Oh well, Happy holidays and a very happy new year, I'll try to update before the new year, I need to get this story finished by summer so no one will kill me, I'll try, the key word is try, to update at least once a week, but no promises due to school and all my other wonderful activities such as practicing the piano and playing my dance dance revolution game :D. Oh and don't ask about the advertisement, I couldn't think of anything else.**


End file.
